Te odio
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: -8059- Yamamoto escucha esa frase todos los días y a todas horas, lo que no ha descubierto aún es que esas palabras tienen otro significado para la Tormenta.


TE ODIO

_**One- shot**_

By: **Lavi*

* * *

**

_No obtengo ningún beneficio escribiendo esto más que sus comentarios y mi paz mental. KHR pertenece a Amano._

_**NOTAS: **Bueno, Papel es muy corto, así que, ¿por que no subir dos en un día? Te odio también es pequeño y bueno, aquí está. Sí le llega a gustar a alguien, agradezcan a la profesora de Física por ser capaz de aburrirme tanto en sus clases._

_Debí decir esto antes, si alguno de mis fics les parece familiar o el contenido se parece al de otra persona, avisadme y con gusto los borraré de la página._

_Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios._

* * *

**16 años. Febrero 28**

Gokudera suspiró exhalando el humo de su cigarro mientras caminaba unos pasos atrás de su adorado Jyûdaime. Éste mismo, sostenía una animada conversación con el beisbolista sobre el campo de juego y otras tantas, a sus oídos, estupideces.

Miró al moreno, profundamente, mientras este soltaba una carcajada. Frunció el ceño molesto. Lo que recién descubría no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Pero, ¿para que negarlo? Gokudera Hayato no era un cobarde y jamás escapaba a un reto de la vida.

Unos pasos más y llegaron a la puerta de la residencia Sawada. Todos se despidieron. Pero cuando llegó la hora de reiniciar la marcha, el bombardero no siguió a Yamamoto. El último se giró inquieto.

_Sucede algo_.

El humo de cigarro le respondió por algunos minutos. El albino caminó de nuevo, pasando a su lado y mirándole altaneramente.

_Te odio_ Le dijo antes de dejar al espadachín atrás, con una mueca de desconcierto en el rostro.

* * *

**18 años. Abril 9**

Tsuna corría desesperado tras Lambo, quién luego de hurtar los onigiri del grupo había emprendido la carrera perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente.

Hayato rodó los ojos, sabía que no podía lanzar dinamita con todas esas personas allí, así que se ahorró cualquier regaño de parte del capo y se limitó a ofender a vivas voces al niño vaca. Haru y Kyoko permanecían con los brazos sostenidos a la altura del pecho, como orando para que su entremés fuera recuperado a tiempo antes de ser engullido por el glotón Bovino.

Yamamoto soltó una estruendosa carcajada mientras argumentaba de lo divertido que era ir todos juntos a celebrar el Hanami. Gokudera lo meditó y decidió que el moreno tenía serios problemas si se sentía cómodo estando en medio de tantas personas, a esas horas de la noche y con un gritón Guardián Trueno corriendo de un lado a otro con toda la intención de mantener histérico a su jefe.

Prendió un cigarrillo, dejando los insultos de lado y buscando calmarse. A lo lejos, Tsuna volvía con un lloroso Lambo en brazos y el paquete de comida en la mano izquierda. Su rostro de fastidio competía en gran manera al de su mano derecha.

Finalmente, la reunión siguió amena. Una horas más tarde, el albino se encontraba hastiado de estar allí. Tanto que si no fuera por su adorado Jyûdaime se habría largado desde hacía horas. Yamamoto le miraba de reojo, dispuesto a descubrir la razón del creciente enojo del albino. Aunque no es que fuera muy raro verlo así.

_Disfruta Gokudera, no seas amargado_ Dijo al fin con una gran sonrisa y codeándole amistosamente. El resto siguió con su charla sin sentido mientras los ignoraban por completo.

Los pétalos de Sakura hacían de fondo, contrastando con la azulada noche. La imagen parecía sacada de un cuadro y Gokudera pensó que todo sería perfecto si tan sólo Lambo fuera secuestrado por ovnis y Yamamoto dejara de sonreírle tan estúpidamente.

Se maldijo de nuevo, recordando lo que sentía.

_Yamamoto_ Le llamó luego de que este, al no obtener respuesta (ni siquiera el usual insulto que esperaba) se hubiese vuelto a la plática.

_¿Eh?_ Giró hacia el bombardero cuestionándose por el llamado.

_Te odio_ Finalizó poniéndose de pie.

Se despidió de un - enamorado de Kyoko – Tsuna y emprendió el camino a casa. Yamamoto soltó un suspiro y decidió olvidarse del asunto.

* * *

**21 años. Septiembre 9**

Cuando el grito de "sorpresa" le llegó a los oídos luego de entrar a la mansión, supo de inmediato que su descanso se había ido a la mierda. Pero no le importó mucho, después de todo, no le organizaban una fiesta sorpresa desde los 17 años.

Sonrió agradecido a su capo y dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza a los presentes. No le extraño no ver por ahí al Nube, pero tampoco le hecho de menos, en realidad.

Uno a uno le dieron regalos y felicitaciones y la celebración se alargó hasta entrada la madrugada. Cuando Tsuna se escabulló unos segundos a la cocina en búsqueda de su prometida Sasagawa, él mismo aprovechó la oportunidad de abandonar el salón y fumarse tranquilamente un puro de tabaco en los jardines.

El frio viento golpeó su sudoroso cuerpo estremeciéndole, y aspiró profundo disfrutando de la tranquilidad que brindaba la luz de la luna. Se recargó sobre uno de los muros de la mansión y comenzó su ritual de cada noche. Fumar.

El sonido de pasos le hizo girar el rostro hacía el pasillo que conectaba el vestíbulo con el jardín y vio aparecer a un sonriente Takeshi por el mismo.

_¡Io!, ¿Disfrutando de la tranquilidad?_ El silencio fue su respuesta.

Gokudera se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su presencia. Fumó tranquilamente extrañándose de que esos diez minutos que planeaba pasar en soledad, el moreno a su lado hubiese respetado el silencio impuesto entre ambos.

Le miró curioso y se encontró con la avellana mirada fija en él. Chasqueó la lengua y apagó el cigarrillo contra el muro para luego lanzar la colilla a algún lugar. Se enderezó dispuesto a entrar de vuelta, pero el escaloncillo del corredor se atravesó en su camino, haciéndole tropezar.

Su aparatosa caída le hizo sonrojarse de vergüenza, pues se encontraba ante Yamamoto y su pose de chico guay se había ido al carajo. Pero contrario a una burla, el moreno se inclinó preocupado acercando en demasía su rostro ante los ojos verdes.

_¿Estas bien?_.

Gokudera asintió, tomando distraídamente la mano ofrecida y levantándose, olvidando por completo la vergüenza. Takeshi le sonrió amablemente, haciendo que su estomago se revolviera y recordándole lo que se obligaba a callar todos los días. Frunció el entrecejo y alejó su mano de golpe de la otra, con molestia.

_¿Gokudera?_.

_No te creas tanto _ Yamamoto levantó una ceja, curioso _Aún te odio, idiota_ Farfulló incómodo y se alejó por el pasillo, sacudiendo finamente sus pantalones.

Takeshi le miró alejarse sin argumentar nada y luego miró la luna. ¿Cuantas veces le había dicho lo mismo el albino? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

* * *

**23 años. Junio 7**

Yamamoto bajó aun con el cabello ligeramente despeinado y con la ropa deportiva en lugar del traje negro que por regla siempre portaban.

Al entrar al comedor, no se sorprendió de ver al italiano, desayunando tranquilamente mientras organizaba las actividades del capo para ese día, aún siendo tan temprano. Y acostumbrado a topárselo todas las mañanas, tomó asiento frente a él.

El de ojos verdes ni siquiera levantó la mirada, pues sabía de quien se trataba. Era una rutina de todos los días, que ambos, lo sabía, se habían encargado de mantener a regla.

_Buenos días_ Saludó el moreno, mordiendo una tostada y dando un sorbo al jugo de naranja. El silencio le devolvió el saludo y, acostumbrado a ello, comenzó a contarle sobre su sueño de esa noche. Como siempre hacía.

Gokudera fingió ignorarlo, mientras atento a cada palabra, organizaba las actividades de su Jyûdaime buscándole tiempos libres y descansos largos. Yamamoto continuó hablando por varios minutos, hasta que al final de cuentas, finalizó su relato. En ese justo momento, el Décimo Vongola hizo su aparición por el comedor.

_Buenos días_.

_Bueno días para usted Jyûdaime_.

_Buenas Tsuna!_ Aquél informal saludo le arrancó un bufido al albino.

_Dejaré su horario sobre su escritorio, que tenga un buen desayuno_ Le sonrió cariñoso y luego hizo ademán de abandonar el lugar.

Ambos japoneses le siguieron con la mirada, echando en falta la parte más importante de ese rutinario encuentro. Finalmente, antes de abandonar el comedor, el albino volvió el rostro enfrentando la mirada café, quién le aguardaba entre ansiosa y curiosa.

_Te odio_ Soltó para, al fin, dejar la habitación.

Sólo entonces, ambos, capo y Guardián, respiraron tranquilos y siguieron con su día.

* * *

**25 años. Diciembre 30**

Cuando la llama de tormenta le rozó el hombro, hiriéndole se vio obligado a retroceder. Un par de pasos hacia atrás y su espalda chocó contra la del espadachín.

_Son más de los que Tsuna dijo_ Atinó a decir este, moviendo el arma en posición de defensa.

_Eso era de esperarse_ Se sujetó el brazo, analizando con el tacto el daño causado. Aún podía disparar _Deja de decir estupideces y mejor dedícate a acabarlos, aún tenemos que robarles el paquete_.

_Ya lo sé_ Y se lanzó al ataque blandiendo la hoja de metal, cortando todo a su paso. Los disparos del italiano le secundaban en cada ataque, cubriéndole las espaldas. Yamamoto sabía que por muchos "te odio" que le hubiese dicho desde conocerse, Gokudera jamás le dejaría morir.

La batalla se prolongó más de lo deseado para el moreno y agradeció como nunca, haber obligado al albino a dejarle ir con él. La sangre salpicaba la nieve acumulada en el suelo y ese panorama le desagradaba hasta la médula de los huesos.

Deseaba, como nunca, volver a la mansión, darse una ducha, beber té caliente, como acostumbraban los ingleses y escuchar decir al albino de nuevo aquel "te odio" que se había convertido en algo rutinariamente necesario para su existencia.

Sonrió ante la imagen viva de sus recuerdos, sin embargo, el grito de dolor de parte del protagonista de sus fantasías le regresó al real infierno del que tan comúnmente se obligaba a escapar. Volvió el rostro preocupado a donde antes dejara al chico y le encontró sosteniéndose el costado izquierdo del cual salía sangre en cantidades no saludables.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, ya había aniquilado a todos aquellos que osaron ponerse en su camino para llegar al cuerpo de su compañero y le sostuvo para ponerlo de pie y arrastrarlo a cubierto tras un auto.

_¡Gokudera!_ Le llamó desesperado.

_Estoy bien, idiota, es menos grave de lo que aparenta_ Pero el espadachín sabía que era una mentira. La sangre, el sudor, el temblor en los labios rosados se lo decían _Deja de perder el tiempo conmigo, fue un descuido de mi parte, pero son menos ahora, te cubriré desde aquí_ Renuente, el moreno asintió, tenían que recuperar el encargo, Tsuna se los dijo: de vital importancia.

_Volveré pronto, no te esfuerces mucho, ya son pocos y puedo con esto_ Aseguró con un temblor invadiendo su voz.

Gokudera esbozó una sonrisa prepotente, indicándole que le dejara de tratar como a un niño ignorante y que se diera prisa. El moreno se levantó dispuesto a seguir la lucha.

_Yamamoto_ Le llamó el de ojos verdes, entre una mueca de dolor. El aludido le miró atento _Te odio_ Finalizó.

Y como si fuera la primera vez que se lo decía, el brillo en la mirada del italiano le abrió los ojos al ex beisbolista al verdadero significado de esa frase.

* * *

**25 años. Enero 1**

Yamamoto pensó para sus adentros que no había peor manera de empezar el año que visitando un hospital. Sin embargo, se arrebujó en el saco de lana azul marino que portaba y sujetando con fuerza el ramo de flores (que estaba seguro le arrojarían en la cara) entró al blanco edificio.

La recepcionista inclinó la cabeza en saludo. Y le dijo que el capo acababa de irse hacía un momento, luego de que el albino despertara de su sueño de dos días enteros. Asintió agradecido y caminó a paso veloz a la habitación asignada a la Tormenta.

Sin tocar la puerta, ingresó a la habitación y se encontró a un, al parecer, dormido hombre de cabellos platas. Depositó las flores en el jarrón a un lado de la cama, junto con las demás, y arrastró la silla para sentarse a un costado de la misma.

Ante el movimiento el albino abrió los ojos adormilado.

_Io_ saludó el moreno regalándole una sonrisa.

_¿Que haces aquí?_ Cuestionó _Deberías estar durmiendo en estos momentos, friki del beisbol_ Y pesé al comentario, su voz salió sin fuerza.

_¿Durmiendo?_ Preguntó contrariado.

_El Décimo me dijo, que estuviste aquí todo el tiempo_ Explicó acomodándose un poco mejor. No sentía dolor, dedujo que por la anestecia. Realmente la había librado esa vez.

Tsuna le regañó paciente por ser tan descuidado, y se disculpó por haberlo enviado sin estar conciente del real peligro. Finalmente, Gokudera había tenido que aceptar las disculpas para ver a un capo tranquilo y en paz.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos por varios minutos. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

_Gokudera…_.

_Te odio_ Le cortó el albino y el espadachín le miró sorprendido.

Los ojos verdes se encontraban fijos en los cafés. Y ahora, el sorprendido resultó ser el italiano al ver una sonrisa luminosa en el rostro del moreno.

_Yo también_ Alegó éste último sujetando una blanca mano entre las suyas. Se levantó de la silla y se inclinó dando un casto beso en los sonrosados labios.

Gokudera se permitió, después de mucho tiempo, regalarle un sonrisa sincera y apretujar la morena mano entre sus dedos.

_Te tardaste mucho, idiota_ Alegó fingiendo molestia _Demasiado_.

Takeshi soltó una carcajada, indicándole que era corto de luces y que lo disculpara por ello. El de ojos verdes volvió a sonreir, pensando que no importaba, y que los casi diez años bien habían valido la pena.

Yamamoto se sentó a su lado y besó su mano con ternura. El silencio, esta vez cómodo, se asentó sobre ellos y Gokudera se permitió dormir tranquilamente.

Entonces, el moreno comprendió que no importaba la palabra, pues finalmente "amor" era solo un conjunto de letras inventado por el hombre. Lo que valía era la forma de decirlo. Pues sin importar que letras, palabras o formas de expresar usasen, el sentimiento, siempre sería el mismo.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta acá, te felicito y te agradezco.


End file.
